Buena Suerte
by Helena K. Ravenclaw
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Es el primer partido de Scorpius Malfoy como capitan del equipo de Slytherin, cosa que lo pone demasiado nervioso, lo unico que le hace falta es algo de buena suerte no creen?... SM/RW


_**Disclaimer: **__Nin__guno, repito, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son obra de la grandiosa e inglesa J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para diversión._

**Buena Suerte**

Era un sábado en la mañana del mes de octubre, el gran salón estaba repleto de estudiantes, divididos en dos grandes masas, los que iban vestidos de escarlata y dorado y los que vestían verde y plateado.

Esa mañana seria el primer partido de Quidditch Gryffindor-Slytherin de la temporada, y también el primer partido del equipo de Slytherin con Scorpius Malfoy como capitán. Scorpius había sido elegido cazador cuando estaba en tercer año, ahora que estaba en séptimo, la insignia de capitán era suya.

Al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, Scorpius no podía estar mas nervioso, sentía el peso de toda su casa en los hombros. Que pasaba si perdía su primer partido como capitán? La sola idea hacia que le temblaran las rodillas.

Cuando Scorpius entro al Gran Salón junto a Albus Potter, su mejor amigo, todo se convirtió en una mezcla de abucheos y ánimos, todo el alumnado que tomaba el desayuno parecía haberse percatado de su presencia, lo cual no ayudo mucho al nerviosismo de Scorpius.

–Animo Scorpius! Lo harás genial!- escucho decir a Albus, pero no le presto mucha atención por que en ese momento alguien se les acercaba desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

Era Rose Weasley, prima de Albus y una de las mejores amigas de Scorpius, aunque a el no le gustara tanto aplicar el termino "Amiga" hacia ella. Rose había sido la causa del considerable descenso de las notas de Scorpius en sexto año. Pasaba muchas tardes en sesiones de estudio con ella, pero nada de ese tiempo lo aprovechaba para estudiar. Generalmente se centraba en verla escribir los largos ensayos para pociones y transformaciones, admirando como su pelirroja y larga cabellera caía sobre la mesa y sus ojos azules leían y releían cada frase que escribía. En sexto año fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Rose, la hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley, los antiguos enemigos de su padre. Pero tenía tanto miedo a perder la amistad que mantenía con ella que decidió callarlo.

–Hola chicos!- Dijo Rose –Listos para ser acabados por el equipo de Gryffindor?

–No me hagas reír Rose!- respondió Albus fingiendo una carcajada- En serio crees que tienen posibilidades de ganar cuando nosotros tenemos a Scorpius de capitán?

–Por favor dejen de discutir… me da jaqueca- se quejo Scorpius con los dedos en las sienes.

–De acuerdo- dijo Rose –Admito que tienen ventaja…

Esa ultima frase hizo que Scorpius sintiera una repentina oleada de seguridad que se esfumo cuando Julian Harper, el golpeador de cuarto año, apareció frente a ellos diciendo que era hora del partido.

–Vamos Scor, ya es hora!- Dijo animado Albus - Seguro que ganaremos... tendrás un buen comienzo como capitán, ya lo veras.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa, Albus tomo rumbo hacia las gradas y Scorpius se dirigió a los vestidores.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar sintió como alguien jalaba de su muñeca y lo hacia voltear. Era Rose…

–Scor, de verdad creo que hoy lo harás muy bien, aunque mi hermano este en el equipo de Gryffindor- y eso fue todo lo que Scorpius escucho antes de sentir el tacto de las manos de Rose en su rostro, jalándolo hacia ella, luego paso algo que jamás creyó posible, sintió los labios de Rose contra los suyos en un corto pero significativo beso, que termino tan rápido como comenzó.

–Por que fue eso?- Pregunto Scorpius aun atontado

–Buena suerte- dijo Rose con su frente apoyada en la de Scorpius y sus manos aun en su rostro.

–Por favor, dime que no fue solo por suerte.

–Pues en parte si, pero la verdad llevaba meses queriendo hacer eso- respondió Rose con una sonrisa picara y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Scorpius.

–A si?- Pregunto Scorpius acercando mas a Rose por la cintura –Pues yo también– y después de decir eso la beso, fue un beso mas largo y dulce, algo que los dos llevaban esperando bastante tiempo.

–Scorpius!- escucharon gritar a alguien –Scorpius el partido esta por comenzar y aun no estas vestido! – Era Julian Harper con el uniforme de Slytherin ya puesto y la escoba en la mano.

–Buena Suerte- repitió Rose.

–Créeme… ya no la necesito- respondió Scorpius para después darle otro beso he irse al vestidor con Harper. Claro que tendría un fabuloso comienzo como capitán.

_**Pues aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro Rose/Scorpius**_

_**Después de un considerable tiempo de ausencia…**_

_**Este fic llevaba en mi cabeza demasiado tiempo… y la verdad no quedo como esperaba pero ya era hora de que saliera xD**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado… ahora… si les gusto por que no dejar un Review???... no cuesta nada! **_

_**Además… yo se que ese botoncito verde de abajo se ve muy tentador no lo creen?**_

_**De nuevo muchísimas gracias por leer**_

_**Helena**_

**Review?**

**V**


End file.
